


Figure Me Out

by ColdDayInDecember



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdDayInDecember/pseuds/ColdDayInDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the original story of the Four Horsemen, but what if things were slightly different. Like what if there was five of them and what if the fifth Horsemen was Henley's sister, Lucy Reeves. After all, the world is full of what ifs and this is just the beginning of one of them. Watch as the world (and one Jack Wilder) tries to figure Lucy out in this magical story. Jack/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first fanfiction in an incredibly long time (8 years, man) and my very first Now You See Me fanfiction! Now, I fell in love with Jack when I saw the first movie however I truly didn't get into the fandom side until I saw the second one which left me obsessed with him and his actor Dave Franco. I just couldn't get enough of him! But there is a severe lacking of completed Jack/OC stories as some people have discontinued them and for some reason people seem to prefer Danny over him, which is ridiculous in my opinion. I mean, have you seen him? Absolutely adorable.
> 
> Now I promise to not give any spoilers for the new movie in case someone is reading this without seeing it yet, but I do plan on a sequel to this and do not worry about the details of that movie. Trust me, I've got a plan so don't stress and just enjoy the ride.
> 
> The song Figure Me Out by the Summer Set is where I got the title from and I absolutely love that song so you should totally check it out. I won't really reference the song itself as it came out this year and this takes place in 2013 and I rather not have people on my ass about that detail. However, you should totally listen to it because it is freaking great!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Now You See Me series in any way, shape, or form. I only own Lucy. Please do not yell at me as I am a senior in high school who just wants to film and edit videos, graduate, enjoy summer break, write stories, and go on to be a counselor. No yelling. I will take a kind criticism though so make sure to leave a comment or you can shoot me a message if you have any suggestions for future chapters!

Now, we all know the stories of the original Four Horsemen, but what if I told you that it was all a lie? Well, not all of it, but most of it. Like the fact that it wasn't just four but five or that Henley actually had a sister who was a part of the group. You probably wouldn't believe me and, personally, I don't blame you. But it is the truth and I guess the only way to let you find that out is for you to figure me out yourself. Now, this story, being my story after all, starts in Los Angeles on a Thursday, March 28th to be exact…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you the wonderfully flexible, Lucy Reeves!" Shouts and cheers fill the spacious room as my sister's announcement rang across the space. I took a deep breath, fiddled with my silver sparkling leotard and prepared to walk out onto the makeshift stage. I started my descent down the stairs and slowly made my way to the bottom. Once there, I let my body fall forward into a handstand, then continued on my way to the front of the crowd. I flipped myself back onto my feet once I made my way in front of Henley's tank that would be used later in the show.

I wiggled my fingers playfully at the people in the crowd and went around the room giving high-fives out to random audience members. I grabbed a mic from a stagehand as I got back to the "stage", checking it by thumping my fingers on it.

"Hello Los Angeles!" I shouted and got the expected cheers I was waiting for that you normally get when a performer mentions anything to do with the city they are performing in. "Who's ready to see some contortionism?" Another roar of noise was the response from the crowd so, of course, I gave them what they asked for.

Grinning to myself, I start off with some basic stretches that I already did backstage but knew would impress the audience anyway. Splits, backbends, and a few other basic moves were done for the next half an hour. I was finishing off a chest stand, where my body was only supported by my chest that was completely flat on the floor when I realized that I had to quickly move onto my last segment of the show if I didn't want to run out of time. I push myself out of the position and was met with whistles and claps around the room. I gave the group a bow as a stagehand runs on with a bottle of water and my microphone from earlier. I gulp down nearly half the bottle and pass it back to him, then address the crowd.

"So how do you like that?" I pause and wait for the noise to die down before continuing. "Well, I'm sorry to say that after this next act, I'm going to be done for the night." Boos are thrown at me and I laughed, crossing my arms until they are done. "I know, I know, it sucks, but you have my sister to look forward to after this! And trust me; you won't be disappointed by my final act of the night." I motioned for a crew member to bring my only prop out from backstage and they comply, bringing out a small, translucent box with "Lucy" written in cursive on it with teal glitter. The crowd murmurs in confusion as my smile widens at the sight of the box. The crew member sets down the box and I whispered a thank you to them as they left the scene. I twirled around to face the guests and asked, "Who thinks I can fit inside this box on my first try?"

Gasps went across the room and there were many positive outcries, along with some negative ones. "Alright, alright," I laughed as I went to stand behind the box. "I can tell you for sure that this is a box from Walmart and that the only difference is that I used glitter glue on it from the very same place that costs around five bucks, which thankfully I had." I didn't mention the fact that this was way before my days as an official performer and I stole the money from Danny, my sister's ex "boss" of sorts.

The crowd chuckled at my explanation of the glitter on the side of the box as I smiled brightly at them, stretching to prepare myself to get into the box. "Now, I can most definitely fit into this box, just so that all you Negative Nellies and the naysayers know. And I'll do it before your very eyes tonight!" Another round of commotion came from the crowd as I slowly start to fold my body into the box, starting from my legs and working my way up. Finally, I was well packed into my box and two burly crewmen came from the side and lifted the box up for all in the area to see. Pandemonium ensued as people began to yell loudly and some tried to push their way to the front for a closer look to see how I had done it. I knocked on the box softly, cueing the men to lower me to the floor so I could crawl my way out. After I finally freed myself from the prison, I turn to my audience and lifted up my arms letting the roar of excitement crash over me and fill me with even more passion for my talent. Now this is what I truly loved about performing.

Before leaving, one of the men who lifted me up passed me a mic once more and I proudly announced to the people, "Thank you everyone! Now everyone, let's give a standing ovation to my sister, Henley Reeves, the master escape artist!" The crowd lit up once more as my sister climbed onto the deck right above the opening of the tank that had a cage full of piranha right above it. I watched as my sister worked the room up into a frantic mess as she explains her acts for the night. Obviously, I knew what the plan was and even had a small part in it so I plopped myself onto the stairs next to the tank and wait for the panic to begin. I looked up at my sister as she lets the men rip off her dress pants and black vest to reveal an outfit quite similar to mine underneath with matching sparkling shoes and locked her feet up with a chain.

"Now every lady has to have a pair of handcuffs, isn't that right, sis?" She joked to me as they continued to lock her up with the previously mentioned item. "Right you are, dear sister of mine!" I shot back to her, playing up the sisterly bond moment to enhance my reaction to her stunt. She smiled dazzlingly at me then gives the signal to start the clock which caused her to drop into the tank. She does brilliantly in the beginning and makes quick work of the handcuffs, but then that's when she starts to "panic". She tugged at the chain weakly and started to pound on the glass, time quickly running out.

"Oh my god she can't get out!" I quickly stand up and rush to the glass, hitting on it as men quickly started to try to get her out. Their attempts failed but they still kept going while Henley tried to get the chain loose. She finally managed to get it, but then the time ran out and as she burst for air, the piranhas were set loose.

"NO!" I screamed in fake panic as I started to slam myself into the tank harder. "HENLEY! HENLEY! OH GOD HENLEY!" More screams followed mine as one of the guys who tried to help my sister pulled me away from the tank that started to overflow with red water. I sobbed even harder and struggled to get to my sister. Giving up, I nearly collapsed on the floor then continued to cry until I heard my sister's voice cry out, "Come on this is bullshit! Whoever thought of this was a sick sadist!"

I whipped my head around in "surprise" and launched myself at her before anyone could work it out. I hugged her tightly and she whispered, "Nice acting, sweetheart, you fooled everyone, didn't you?"

"Of course," I whispered back. "I learned from the best after all." I finally pulled away from her and the crowd, as expected, pulled us into high-fives and fist bumps for our spectacular show. I laughed along with them and just basked in the feeling of the rush that I get after a performance, wishing that it would never end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the show, Henley and I were walking across the now empty room after cleaning up backstage, now changed out of the uncomfortable outfits that we wore earlier. I was now dressed in black leggings, a plain mint colored hoodie, along with matching converses, while Henley wore what she was wearing before she went into the tank. We were too busy laughing at the crowd's reaction to our show compared to last week's show when I realized that I left my box by the now piranha filled tank.

I bumped my shoulder into Henley's gently and said, "Hey sis, wait up I forgot my box back next to the tank." She paused and turned to watch as I jogged back to pick up my box only to find that pressed inside of it was a tarot card with a naked woman on it pouring water into a stream with stars in the background. Labeled on the front underneath it were the words "The Star".

"Huh." I mumbled to myself. I looked up to call back to Henley, but already found her standing next to me, looking at the card that was somehow floating inside the tank itself. Her card, unlike mine, had a woman covered in a long with a long white robe and a headdress with the words "The High Priestess" underneath it. I moved to stand next to her and watched as the card rotated to show the back and only looking away to look at my copy in my hands. I flipped the card over to reveal the words written over a illustration of an eye.

March 29th

4:44 pm

45 East Evan ST, NY, NY

I looked up to see Henley staring at me with an excited grin on her face as she said, "Well, sis, looks like we are making our way to New York. Is there any way you know how to get last minute plane tickets and hotel reservations?" I scoffed at her question and wave it away as if it was no big deal.

"That's not a problem at all, plenty people do it all the time. The true question is how the hell are we going to get your card out of there?" We both slowly turn to look at the piranhas that were snapping at us and each other then turned to look back at each other.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter! Honestly, I was going to wait a bit before writing this, but I have such great inspiration for this that I couldn't help myself. You'll see that I didn't necessarily stick entirely to the script and omitted some lines out and switched some events around, but this is mostly because either Lucy couldn't hear it, it didn't flow well with what I was writing, or I just plain forgot about the line itself. I don't own the movie and I found a script, along with a link to the movie itself, so just bear with me. If you don't like it that much, I'll go back and rearrange some things, okay?
> 
> To be completely honest, I got a little stuck in this chapter and my gears weren't exactly running smoothly so please be honest and tell me what you think. Again, I can rewrite it if it sounds too terrible, but overall I'm satisfied with chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has even looked at this story so far, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me in any way, shape, or form. I only own Lucy.

Sadly, I was the one who lost the three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, meaning that I was the one who had to sacrifice myself to save a damn tarot card that wasn't even mine. That was until I found a long pole with a net attached to it leaning up against the wall. I sighed in relief; the drowned rat look didn't look good on anyone, much less me. It took me at least thirty minutes to fish out the card while Henley was scheduling hotel reservations and flight plans, but eventually I got it and we were on our way to the city that never sleeps.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Honestly, I don't remember much after packing our multiple bags (most of which were Henley's) and making our way to the airport in a taxi. I was absolutely exhausted so after dragging myself through the airport and onto the next plane to New York, I passed out.

"Lucy," Henley hissed, shaking me. "It's time to wake up, we are almost there." I swat at her hand, turning slightly to block her voice. That didn't deter her in the slightest due to her being used to dealing with me in the morning. "Lucy, sweetheart, I'll buy you Starbucks when we go to meet whoever sent us those cards if you wake up now." One of eye popped open at the offer and I grumpily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

The plane soon landed and we were quick to locate our bags, calling for a taxi to take us to our hotel. Surprisingly, I didn't fall back to sleep and stayed awake to look around the city in awe. I can't really remember if I had ever been to New York so I absorbed in all the details of the city, drinking in its busy atmosphere. I was never one for a slow, more laidback lifestyle, always looking for some sort of magic in my life. And until I went to live with Henley, I never really found it. So to be in a city this big and on a journey to find out what our mysterious caller wanted, I could only imagine the trouble I would most likely get myself into and I grinned at the prospect.

We finally pulled up in front of a large hotel and Henley went to check us in, leaving me to help the driver with our bags. She returned with a cart and we loaded our bags onto it, paying the driver for his services once it was all on. We rolled our way onto the elevator and up to our room, setting (or in my case throwing) our stuff onto the floor once inside. I collapsed onto the bed closest to the window and Henley settled herself onto the remaining bed, crossing her legs delicately. I rolled over to look at her, noting that the clock on the bedside table read that it was a little after one. I groaned, partially ready for the meeting and partially because of my grumbling stomach.

"Hungry?" Henley asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded pitifully with a small pout, causing her to sigh and move to open her bag, starting to pull out an assortment of clothes. She looked up, noticing me watching her with my head tilted in confusion. She sighed again and threw a scarf at me before saying, "Well? Get dressed! We probably won't have time to come back to the room before the meeting and if you think I'm going to let you go in what you're wearing now, then think again." I threw her a crooked grin and pushed myself up to rummage through my duffel bag for my leather jacket. Once finding it, I threw it on the bed and go through my suitcase for everything else.

I gathered up all my clothes and rushed to the bathroom before Henley could hog it all to herself. After getting dressed in black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt, I pulled my dark red hair out of the braid it was in and combed my fingers through it, trying to get it to look semi-decent. Once satisfied, I exited the bathroom, nearly getting knocked over by Henley in her own rush to get ready. I pulled on my leather jacket and black vans then sat down on a chair near the door, waiting for my sister to get done with her own primping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nearly thirty minutes later, I looked up to see her leaning against the bathroom doorway. "Looking good, sis, you'll be sure to knock the people we are meeting right off their feet." I approved, throwing her a thumbs up as I spoke. She beamed at me and pulled me to my feet, throwing me my messenger bag that had anything and everything important to me. We made our way out of the hotel and onto the street, stopping at a sandwich shop close by to have a quick lunch before we started our search for a Starbucks. By the time we found one, it was nearing 4:30 and we still had to locate where our meeting place was. Standing in line, I pulled up the address on my phone and noted it was only a five minute walk from here so we continued to wait.

"Hi, can I get an espresso macchiato and a vanilla frappe?" Henley asked once we got up to the front of the line. She pulled out her wallet to pay, then the cashier wrote our names down on the cups and moved onto the next customer. We moved off to the side and chatted about what the person behind this could possibly want. Henley's name was called out not even five minutes later and our meeting time was nearing so I told her I would meet her there once I got my order.

"You sure?" she asked, hesitantly. I nodded and she sighed, "Well, if you say so. But if you aren't there in 15 minutes, I'm going to come looking for you." I waved her off and she left the shop, heading in the direction of our destination. Not long after she left, my name was called and I grabbed my drink, strolling out the door after my sister. After crossing the street, I looked down at my phone to make sure I was heading in the right direction when a warm body slammed into mine, making me stumble.

"Shit!" I cried out, fumbling to not drop my phone onto the hard concrete along with my drink, which sloshed around in the plastic cup. Large, tan hands reached out to steady me and I automatically grabbed onto one of them. "I'm so sorry, man, are you okay?" a voice questioned, making me turn to look where it came from. Holding my body steady was a guy around my age, maybe a year older, wearing a similar leather jacket to mine and a grey shirt. Scanning his face, my breath hitched when I met a pair of the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen, making my face a little red. I gave him a small smile and stepped out of his grip, turning my body to fully face him.

"Hey, it's cool. No harm, no foul, right?" I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. He grinned at me and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I was about to introduce myself when I spotted a tarot card peeking out of his jacket pocket. A wave of excitement went through me and I held up a finger at him as I dug into my bag for my own card. My fingers grazed against it and I pulled it out, clutching it tightly in my hand as I showed it him.

"Did you get one of these too?" I blurted out, bouncing on my toes. His eyes widened and he pulled out his matching one, showing it to me. "That's so awesome," I breathed out. Realizing that we were just standing in the middle of walkway, I pulled him over to side for more privacy. As soon as we were out of the way, I took a sip of my drink and leaned forward to whisper, "Hi, I'm Lucy Reeves; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jack. Jack Wilder and I can say the same thing about you." Jack smirked at me and I moved back a little from him, feeling my face heat up. 'Keep your cool, Lucy.' I chanted to myself, willing my face to go back to its normal pale color. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at the building we were in front of, noting it was the exact place that we were both heading to. I turned on my heel and left Jack standing there, heading towards the entrance. I glanced back to find him still up against the building, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I raised an eyebrow to him, a habit I picked up from Henley, and asked "Well, aren't you coming?"

His mouth formed an 'O' shape and he scrambled after me, holding open the door as I had too many things in my hands to do it myself. Nodding my head in thanks, I went to the base of the stairs and listened, hearing my sister's familiar voice along with two others. Jack and I peered at each other from the side and started to climb the rickety stairs quietly.

The first recognizable words that I heard as we approached the floor level were "-really nice story. Hope you guys enjoy each other's company." I rounded the corner and I stopped as I saw the familiar face of Henley's ex-boss, J. Daniel Atlas, or as I affectionately nicknamed him, "Danny". I squealed enthusiastically and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. Even though, Henley left him on a horrible note and hated his guts since, I had no such qualms as I saw Danny as an older brother and was sad to leave him. As much as I loved performing for myself with my sister, sometimes I missed his control freak ways and the way he played card tricks with me.

"Hey Luce, it's great to see you again." He greeted me as I pulled away from him. I gave him a wide smile and skipped away to sit on the railing next to my sister, swaying my legs back and forth. I turned my head to look at Jack, but he was staring wide-eyed at Danny like in some sort of shock. "No way," he muttered. "You're J. Daniel Atlas! Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done. You're like….I idolize you. Seriously."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled aloud, "Oh boy, here we go." Danny ignored me and practically puffed out his chest at the praise. As much as I loved Danny, he was a bit egotistical and got big-headed at the slightest compliment. "A true fan. It's so nice to meet you." Danny shook Jack's hand and as Jack went to say something else, the man standing by the door wearing a fedora butted in. "Question. Did you get one of these?" The man flashed what was obviously his tarot card at Jack.

"Oh, yeah," Jack patted down his jacket's pockets before pulling his card out. "Death." He grinned at me and I instantaneously smiled back.

"The High Priestess," Henley added after him, looking at me with narrowed eyes at the smile on my face. I blushed and gave her a small shrug before listening Danny announce his as the Lover, which then caused Henley to cough out "three minutes". Both Jack and I snickered at that and I secretly slapped my sister's hand with a high-five.

"I'm the Star," I winked at Jack, hopping off the rail and giving everyone a bow. Straightening back up, I listened to, who I now recognized as Merritt McKinney from his old mentalist shows, introduce himself as the Hermit. After all the introductions were done, there was an awkward silence as I scanned the hallway, unsure at why we were still standing out here instead of inside the apartment we were standing in front of.

"So what are we…" Jack and I started at the same time before we both stopped and blushed. Jack rubbed the back of his neck and he gestured for me to continue. After glancing at him once more, I continued, "Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just-"

"The door's locked." Both Danny and Henley said in unison. I let out a sigh and turned to look back at Jack, but stopped as I saw him shake his head at us. "Oh, no, nothing's ever locked," he stated, shuffling his way to the door while pulling out what looked to be a lock pick out of his bag. He knelt down and inserted it into the lock, twisting it with easy until we all heard a small click. He slowly pushed the door open and the rest of us pushed forward, entering the dark apartment. As I passed him, I brushed my hand across his shoulder, causing him to tilt his head up at me.

"Impressive," I praised, making him smirk before getting off his knee. It was then I noted how much taller he is than my 4 feet and 11 inches. He had to be around 5'7 or 5'8, which granted wasn't tall at all compared to other guys, but he was still a hell of a lot taller than me. He held out his arm to me and I accepted it, placing my drink out on the rail outside the apartment and pulling out my phone to use as a flashlight. He guided me through the freezing apartment, which was a lot larger than I thought it would be. However, it could have used some cleaning if Henley's mutter of disgust at the sight of the bathroom was anything to go by.

We followed the rest of the group warily, examining our surrounding as we passed by several other doorways which looked like they led to the kitchen and bedrooms. We finally came to a stop at the entrance of a large room that held a vase full of water, a white rose, an intricate carving on the floor, and a small card. Danny picked up the card and said, "Now you don't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?" I murmured to Jack. He shrugged and we wandered around, missing my sister put the rose in the vase. We did notice, however, the gas coming from the ground as the water trickled out of the container and into the grooved symbol on the floor. "Guys, what's happening?"Jack questioned, cautiously eyeing the gas that emerged from the floor. I backed away from it, also wary of its sudden appearance.

"Relax, it's just dry ice," Merritt stated, standing on the other side of the room. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and I relaxed a bit more. 'Of course, it was dry ice, no need to get so worked up, Lucy' I thought to myself and edged my way back up beside Jack.

"Wait. What do you think this is all about?" Danny asked, turning his head to Merritt. "Hang on. Hang on." he replies, placing his hand against the side of his head and tapping his finger against his temple. A minute or so passed as we continued to stare at him, waiting for a response. He then let out a moan and shook his head and conceded, "I got nothing."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you for the delay." Danny huffed out. 'Uh oh.'

"I was trying to create the space for wisdom." 'Bigger uh oh.'

"Okay, so you're like Buddha, if he wasn't so enlightened." 'Danny, no.'

"And you're like Jesus, if he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake." 'Okay time to break it up.'

"Okay, okay, guys. Break it up." I eased in-between the two men, pushing gently on Danny's chest to get him to back up. They glared at each other before turning away from each other as Henley asked Danny if he had anything to do with this.

"No. Wait, did you?" Danny responded and then turned to ask Jack and me the same question. I gave him the 'are you stupid?' look and calmly said, "If Henley didn't do it, then why would you think I would? We barely spend any time apart." Danny flushed a little before turning to look at Jack, who answered with an "I wish."

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" Merritt demanded. Silence filled the air as everyone avoided looking at him. He frowned at us and went to investigate his side of the floor. Jack went over to the wall and flipped the switch a few times before deeming that the electricity was out.

"Well, let's check." Merritt went and twisted the light bulb in the light fixture, causing the room to fill with a brilliant blue light from behind Danny, Jack, and Merritt. We all stood in awe as the light formed a hologram of some kind of plan in front of us.

"Blueprints," Henley and I gasped, then grinned at each other brilliantly. We all gathered closer to the designs, trying to make sense out of what they were for. My eyes darted around the place, storing away the information the scene offered me. "It's for a show," I realized and everyone looked at me, then back to the light in even more amazement, if that was even possible.

"Who do you think did all this?" Jack wondered from beside me.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them," Henley sighed. I hummed in agreement as we stayed there, gazing for what seemed like hours at what also seemed like the best show ever. Eventually, the light went off, leaving us to stand in the dark in silence. Just the sound of our own breathing filled the room as we digested what this all meant to us. I took in the sight of Danny and Henley in front of me then glanced to Jack and Merritt beside me, all of them deep in thought. I take a step forward, clapping my hands together and breaking everyone out of their trance. I grinned madly at them and said one sentence to answer their questioning looks.

"Well, everyone, it's show time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter did not want to come out! I had a whole plan for how I wanted this chapter to go and it decided to go "Nah, we are just going to make this shorter than normal and we will do what you want to do next chapter." It was highly frustrating. So I'm sorry for this chapter being a lot shorter and not really being the greatest chapter in the world. But hey, I planned on spending a good bit of time on the year before the performance in Vegas since there is a lot of development between the Horsemen here. Hopefully I will get a hang of everyone's characters by doing this.
> 
> Please tell me what you like and what I can improve on. Even though this is my story and I'm doing it majorly for myself, I want to you guys to be happy with this story as well!
> 
> Disclaimer: I could never even dream of owning Now You See Me, even though they were both fantastic movies.

Where do we go from here? I glanced around the large room that we were, for some reason, still in with everyone off in their own little world. My sister stood across from me, shifting her weight from one heel-clad foot to another, an obvious sign to me that she was impatiently waiting to start on the assignment given to us. Or she was just getting tired of standing, but there was no way she would ever sit on the dirty and germ infested floor. I had no problem, but I knew once I sat down Henley would just yank me straight back up and give me a lecture on not knowing what has been on the ground and then go off on another tangent once she realizes that I'm not listening. I love my sister, but once you've heard one of her rants, you've heard them all.

My eyes continued making their way around the room, noting the position of each of the guys in the room. Jack had slid his way down the wall behind me with one leg bent and the other stretched out, his head tilted back. His closed eyes and deep breathing led me to believe he was asleep until he cracked one eye open to stare at me. I let out a nearly silent squeak and quickly shifted my eyes away to look at Danny who looked up at the sound I made. Deep blue eyes met my own coffee colored ones then darted to look at Jack's still form then back to me. A smirk graced Danny's face as he shook his head then returned to look back out a window, a deck of cards shuffling fluidly in his hands. I was about to say something to him, to deny my oh-so-obvious attraction/crush towards Jack but in the end I just let it drop. There was nothing wrong with being attracted to him, it's not like it was love and I wasn't even sure it could get to that. I didn't even truly know him after all.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merritt standing in the corner with his back against the wall observing our interactions with one another. He tipped his hat towards me once he noticed my gaze and I lifted my chin in acknowledgement then both of us returned to our people watching. This could have gone for hours if Henley had not finally broken the almost comfortable silence around the room.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I think it's about time we go our separate ways until tomorrow." We all looked up at her statement and then silently started to gather our things. As I still had my messenger bag on my shoulder, I stood there awkwardly watching as Jack's shirt rode up as he stretched, revealing smooth dark skin. I blushed and quickly looked away, ignoring Danny's wink towards me. Too avoid making a fool out of myself even more, I turned to walk over to my sister and leaned my body against hers, all of the sudden worn out from all the discoveries that the day had brought. She ran a gloved hand over my hair soothingly before moving her hand down my back, making me sigh in content. I stood there for a few minutes until I felt a single tap on my shoulder. Groaning, I force myself off of Henley and looked at Danny who opened his arms for a hug. Knowing these moments were rare, I willingly hugged him and he held me tightly for a few seconds before pulling away. We smiled at each other before turning to the others.

"I guess I'll be seeing you all tomorrow. Around 9 in the morning would probably be the best time." I groaned loudly at Danny's words. I was not a morning person and he knew that my version of an early morning was more towards noon than anything else. Jack chuckled at my obvious distaste for the time and came over to bump my shoulder with his while the rest of the crew argued out the details of tomorrow's meeting. I don't bother paying attention, knowing Henley would just remind me at least 8 different times in the next 24 hours.

"Don't like early mornings, do you?" Jack murmured in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I nodded my head in confirmation then started to lean my head against his shoulder. I was surprised when he let me continue to rest on him, especially since most of the people I come across aren't exactly affectionate like I am. The only people who regularly let me lay on them like this were Henley and, on good days, Danny. I let a small, secretive smile appear on my face, thinking that maybe I found another person who I can relax with.

I was startled off Jack's shoulder a few minutes later when Danny clapped his hands together and said, "Great, I guess, 9 o'clock it is. Henley, you better make sure Lucy has a cup of coffee before-"

"Danny, I've helped take care of my sister since the day she was born, I should know by now how to take care of her." Henley interrupted. I could see that Danny was about to throw out a retort which would more than likely cause an argument so I intervened by grabbing my sister's hand and dragging her to the door. "Okay, okay, we will see you guys later!" I managed to get out while pulling a struggling Henley out the door and into the hallway. I quickly slammed the door behind us and rest against it, trying to catch my breath. Damn, Henley could put up a fight.

"Why did you pull me out of there like that?" Henley raged, pacing back and forth in the tiny hallway. I sighed and grabbed her hand again, guiding her down the stairs as she ranted. "I mean, how dare Danny insinuate that I don't know you, don't know how to take care of you. The nerve of that man, no, that little boy!"

"Sis, you know that Danny doesn't think before he speaks, especially around you. You know that despite his "superior knowledge of magic", his social skills are extremely lacking. That's why he had you as his assistant for so long, to help him on that aspect." Despite being a grown woman and being one of the most mature people I know, complimenting her and showing her complete logic were one of the only ways to get her to calm down enough to keep from ranting or going on a complete rampage. Henley smiled gently at me once I finished my explanation and squeezed my hand before letting go as we exited the building.

"I can't believe I haven't asked you how you feel about all this!" Henley exclaimed as we rounded the street corner. "I mean, this is such a huge thing for us to do and oh, we have to cancel all of our shows now." I frowned heavily at that, upset that we would have to cancel our tour that we worked so hard to organize for some show that we didn't know how to truly put together in the first place. I was lost in thought as we continued our way back to our hotel, not even paying attention to Henley's non-stop chattering. She was normally not like this, but in the excitement of the day, I think her mind was all over the place in preparation for tomorrow.

"We will have to wake up extra early in the morning to get ready, especially if you want to impress Jack." I zoned back at and completely halted in the middle of the sidewalk. Henley stopped a few paces in front of me and looked back over her shoulder, tilting her head in confusion. "What did you stop for? Ooh, was it because I mentioned Jack?"

"Wha-what? No! No, not at all." I stammered out, feeling the heat spread across my face. "I just met him after all, I mean sure he is very attractive, but I definitely do not want to impress him." Henley just smirked as she moved back to wrap an arm around my shoulders, moving me through the crowded streets so I wouldn't block the way. I didn't even notice that we made it to the hotel and into the elevator, too into my denial about Jack.

Finally, Henley had enough and shook my shoulders roughly. "Look, it is okay to have a crush on Jack. After all, he is a nice, handsome guy who seems to be particularly fond of you." I opened my mouth to object to the idea of him being fond of me but I was cut off before I could make a sound. "Don't deny it, you seem fond of him as well. Again, that's completely normal to meet someone you just click with, even if you don't know each other that well yet. Just go with the flow, Lucy, and don't panic."

I nodded dumbly at my sister and followed her once the elevator doors opened up at our floor. We get into our room and collapse on our beds like we did earlier that day, Henley obviously doing it more gracefully than I did. I shifted to look over at her and found her in the same position as I was. We grinned at each other and then settled back down onto the comfortable mattresses with our eyes closed. It looks like our lives were about to change forever after today and I don't think either of us were against that.


End file.
